


BOBA!!!!

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boba Shop, Fluff, Grinding, I got the idea from wanting boba, Kisses, M/M, hot makeouts, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Ever since he was a little kid, Jisung’s mom brought him to their favorite Boba shop every Friday after school. It became kind of a tradition for Jisung to get Boba after school every Friday. It began in elementary school, went on until high school, and continued even after his mother passed when he was 25.





	BOBA!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving boba, while i was trying to come up with ideas for fics and went “WHY NOT A FIC WHERE JISUNG GOES TO BUY BOBA!” so here’s this piece of shit. ENJOY!

Ever since he was a little kid, Jisung’s mom brought him to their favorite Boba shop every Friday after school. It became kind of a tradition for Jisung to get Boba after school every Friday. It began in elementary school, went on until high school, and continued even after his mother passed when he was 25. 

 

Jisung was on his way home from college one day. It was Friday, and he was on his way to go to his favorite boba shop by his home. He was in a hurry when he left, so he didn’t have time to buy any when he left, so now he was about to stop by on his way home. 

When he got there, he saw two people were already leaving, and chairs were stacked on the tables. It was 11pm. 

He rushed out of his car, and started knocking on the door. He gained the attention of one of the boys. He was short, and had black bangs covering his forehead. The other boy was walking towards the back. 

“What do you want? Can you see we’re closing?”, he was annoyed. It was already time to leave, and now someone was bothering them. 

“Yes i know i’m sorry, but could i please get one drink? I’m sorry bu-”, he was interrupted by the other holding up a hand. 

“I don’t care, and i don’t feel like listening. You should have came earlier ok. Now go home and masturbate or something. I don’t care.” 

“Sir plea-” 

“Listen you littl-”, he was interrupted by the other worker. 

“Changbin come on. Cut him some slack. It’s only 5 minutes after closing. Why are you such a prick all the time?” 

“Look, Felix is waiting for me, and if i don’t get here now he might not be in the mood to role play anymore.” 

The second worker made a face of disgust. 

“Eww gross. Just go on and finish cleaning up, i’ll deal with this cutie here.”

Jisung blushed at the compliment, and turned away shyly. 

The shorter worker, named Changbin, muttered something under his breath and walked back to his workstation to clean. 

The new guy laughed and turned his attention back to Jisung. 

“Come on back, i’ll make you your drink.” 

“Th- Thank you.” 

He beaned a smile at Jisung. 

“Yeah no problem!” His teeth were blinding white, and his smile was beautiful. 

 

He lead Jisung to the back, and asked him what he wanted. He simply stated that he wanted thai tea with boba. 

“Oh that’s my favorite too!” 

“Really?”, Jisung asked a bit surprised. 

“Yeah! I don’t know why i like it. the taste is a bit weird. But i love it!” 

From what Jisung could tell, the boy liked to laugh and smile. He even had dimples that imprinted his cheeks. He couldn’t help but blush from how cute the other was. 

Jisung was sitting on the counter, while the worker made his drink. 

“Say, what’s your name?” 

“Mine?”, he asked a little confused. 

“Yeah yours! I don’t see anyone else here besides us, and that asshole from earlier.”

He laughed. 

“My names Minho. Yours?” 

“I’m Jisung!” He smiled brightly to show off his teeth. His cheeks puffed up when ever he smiled. Jisung liked to consider it his charming point. 

“What a cute name.”

 

Jisung watched in silence as Minho made his drink. When he finished, he walked over to Jisung, but pressed his body between the boys legs. On the counter, Jisung was taller than Minho. His knees reached to about Minho’s waist. The action caught Jisung off guard.

“Wha- What are you doing?” 

“You, Your just really fucking hot. I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself.” 

Jisung blushed even more than he already was, and pressed a kiss into the other’s lips. 

It started off innocent at first, but it became even more hungry. The next thing they knew, Minho as grinding on Jisung through their pants. 

Changbin heard a bunch of noice, and decided to check up on it. That was when he noticed Jisung lying on his back on the counter with his legs up, and Minho rubbing his crotch against the other’s ass. 

“What the fuck!”

His reaction caught the two off guard, and immediately they tried to compose themselves, and act like nothing happened. 

Jisung grabbed his boba, and drank it, pretended as if that’s all he was doing. 

Minho walked over to the sink, and began washing the dishes.  

Changbin just shook his head, and left. 

The two then looked to eachother, and left to go to Jisung’s appartment. 

The entire night was filled with loud moans, spanking, and hot cum. 

Jisung’s roommate Seungmin could not have been more disgusted. 


End file.
